my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Finding True Talents
Finding True Talents is a side story following the Cutie Mark Crusaders, telling how they get their Cutie Marks. Description For so long, they search for their Cutie Mark. They even created a club of their own just to search for them. But now, after some failured attempts, it is time for them to realize their true talents and get their Cutie Mark... with a little help from the pony who knows a lot about Cutie Marks and true talents: Purple Smoke, the General of Talent. Chapters "How to Rebuild a Tree House" After a great storm, the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse is left ruined, in a state worse than the one it was before beloging to them. The Crusaders try to find another place to their meetings, but in vain. When Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo give up and Apple Bloom is about to do the same, Purple Smoke makes the little earth filly realize the importance of their old clubhouse and this will lead her to realize her true talent. Main Events * It's revealed that Babs Seed has found her talent and got her Cutie Mark. * After finding her talent to build and repair, Apple Bloom gets her Cutie Mark. "Racing for the Mark" With the Great Ponyville Fair arriving, Rainbow Dash announces the scool foals that she is planning a race to all young pegasi. Scootaloo, wanting to earn Rainbow's respect, signs up, decided to won, but after some hurtful remarks from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, she wants to pass her limits by any means. Will she realize what to do? Main Events * After finding her talent in riding her scooter, Scootaloo gets her Cutie Mark. "A Diamond Never Breaks" Sweetie Belle discovers another side to Diamond Tiara when she, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo help Pipsqueak run for class president against her. Now it's up to her to help Diamond Tiara to embrace a more enlightened path. Main Events * The Cutie Mark Crusaders help Pipsqueak become the student pony president that was previously occupied by Diamond Tiara; * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have their friendship terminated; * Sweetie Belle helps Diamond Tiara realize the meaning of her Cutie Mark; * Diamond Tiara make amends with all the others, including Silver Spoon. "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice" When Sweetie Belle helps Diamond Tiara practice for the upcoming musical auditions that Melody is organizing, Diamond Tiara recognizes Sweetie Belle's own talents and encourages her to audition too. However, the young unicorn confess she doesn't like to show her singing abilities and refuses to go to the auditions. But Diamond Tiara doesn't give up. Main Events * After finding her talent to sing, Sweetie Belle gets her Cutie Mark. "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade" Arriving to their clubhouse, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are sad because they had to end their club, as they cannot be called Cutie Mark Crusaders as they all have now their Cutie Marks. They then start to remember all their adventures. However, surprises are far from ending. Main Events * Purple Smoke recruits the Cutie Mark Crusaders to help him helping other foals discover their true talents. * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Trivia * This story marks the time Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle get their respective Cutie Marks. * This story marks the end of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's time as minor villains. * The events on "Racing for the Mark" happen one year after the Krylock's attack. * The chapter "A Diamond Never Breaks" makes referents to the Trix and Krylock's attacks. * After the three of them got their Cutie Mark, the Crusaders decide to help others get their Cutie Marks or find their porposes. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga